


How to Train Your Dragon - My Ending

by SunYiJie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/pseuds/SunYiJie
Summary: What I wish had happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.

“We’re leaving” Hiccup says, and he walks out bundled up.

I come out to confront him–“Why?”– when he’s right up near the top.

He starts to stutter and make up lies

I don’t believe him, though he tries.

I hear a rustle and emerges the great Fury of the Night.

I attack and am stopped.

I run and am caught.

I am ‘talked’ into an afternoon flight.

I convince him not to go and to show the chief.

I do not want him gone; I don’t want him to leave.

He wants me to come.

He wants me to help.

If not just for him, then only for myself.

This knowledge is a whole new world. 

This knowledge brings new life,

And with this newfound knowledge,

I could end our strife.

In the morn, we both arrive

At his house with worried stride.

He brings his father without his hammer,

Even manages to explain with his enduring stammer.

We travel to the cove, searching for a speck of black,

Knowing that our decision is made, and we cannot go back.

We hear a roar.

We hear a hiss.

We hear the sound before the fire

That will come and will not miss. 

Stoick backs up, and Hiccup calms.

A bond is forged that day,

The bond between father and son

That will be here to stay.

The chief begins to understand

And wants to know more.

He needs to change the ways of old,

The way we lived before.

He frees the dragons from their pens

And helps the villagers to see.

He shows them his newfound knowledge

And his son, who helped him learn how to see.

The Vikings and their dragons

Then fly off to kill

The Queen who controls the ‘beasts’

And robs them of their free will.

They save the day and go home.

The war is finally done.

Now there aren’t two sides,

But simply just the one.


End file.
